Dragon Ball GT: Killing Bites
by danielfiction
Summary: Habian pasado 100 años despues que Goku se haya ido con Sheg-Long, ahora es turno de su Descendiente, Goku Jr. Quien ha sido invitado en un torneo misterioso donde el podra luchar con oponentes en un torneo campal por equipos, Goku decidido podra demostrar su habilidades y superar sus limites, sin saber sobre el oscuro secreto del torneo misterioso llamado Killing Bites.


**Hola, soy nuevo en esto, solo espero que los disfruten.**

* * *

Habian pasado 100 años despues de que Goku se fuera con Shen Long, todos entonces ya no había nadie y solo quedaba una superviviente, Pan junto con su tataranieto Goku Jr.

Goku se encontraba peleando contra su oponente en las finales del torneo de artes marciales #64, Vegeta Jr. Tanto Goku y Vegeta daban todo de si para poder derrotar al otro.

"Vamos Goku, Tu puedes!" Gritaba el mejor amigo de Goku, Pack.

"No te dejes nieto, usa todo sus fuerzas" Gritaba Pan

Los dos demi-saiyajines se contraatacaban con patadas, puñetazos, codazos y cabezazos.

En los espectadores se quedaban boca abiertos de presenciar una batalla monstruosa provocada por un par de niños, excepto 4 personas. Uno de ellos era Pack y Pan quien apoyaban a Goku, la otra persona era una mujer adulta de cabello de color azul quien apoyaba a Vegeta. La última persona no apoyaba a nadie de los dos, de hecho ni siquiera está impresionado por la batalla que esta viendo. Esta persona era un hombre con bata de laboratorio, usa corbata y lentes. Veía con atención cual de ellos era mas fuerte que el otro.

Los dos demi-Saiyajines dejaron de pelear hasta que los dos se alejaran, Vegeta tenia heridas y moretones en todo su cuerpo, al igual que Goku solo que su nariz estaba sangrando poco.

"Sabes, eres el primer mocoso que me da este tipo de heridas, por lo cual ire totalmente enserio." En eso Vegeta se transforma en Super Saiyajin, Goku no se sorprendió por eso por lo cual sonríe a Vegeta

"Yo pensaba lo mismo, debemos acabar una vez con esto." Goku daría un pequeño grito para después convertirse en super saiyajin. Vegeta se sorprendería al ver que Goku también domina esa transformación.

"I-Increible, tu puedes ponerte rubio también. No cabe duda que esta batalla sera la mas interesante de todas." Dijo Vegeta poniéndose en pose de combate.

"Jejeje, ya quiero ver como terminara esto." Dijo Goku también poniéndose en pose de combate, los dos se quedaban quietos durante unos breves segundos hasta que una roca cayo al piso, Vegeta se impulsó con su pie derecho y fue hacia Goku con su puño derecho alzado.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Goku con su mano izquierda detuvo el ataque dando como resultado que se escuchara un fuerte estruendo y que debajo de los pies del saiyajin de vestimenta naranja se formara un pequeño cráter. El príncipe continuó su ataque y lanzó una patada izquierda lateral que Goku detuvo con su antebrazo derecho y después el saiyajin de vestimenta azul hizo a un lado el brazo y pierna de para poder golpear en la cara a Vegeta el cual solo hizo la cabeza a un lado para después lanzarle otro puñetazo a Goku que este esquivo para que después ambos comenzaron con el intercambio de golpes en el que algunas veces los esquivaban y otras veces chocaban entre sí.

Vegeta detuvo el intercambio de ataques y puso sus manos en los hombros de Goku el cual también hizo lo mismo mientras comenzaban a empujarse el uno al otro mientras mantenían su mirada fija en el otro y apretaban los dientes. La fuerza era la suficiente para que pequeñas rocas comenzaran a levitar alrededor de ellos e incluso los pies de ambos comenzaban a enterrarse en el suelo, Vegeta llevaba un poco de ventaja debido a que era un poco mas fuerte que Goku pero este no desistía, pero de repente el descendiente del príncipe movió su pierna derecha hacia atrás y aprovechando el espacio que había entre ellos dos a causa de sus brazos le dio un rodillazo debajo de la mandíbula a su rival.

Los dos descendiente peleaban con todo in mas no poder, mientras Vegeta era mas fuerte y poderoso que Goku, pero el mencionado era quien mas contrataban

Goku mientras iba en retroceso logró recomponerse y aprovechó el impulso para darle una patada en el mismo lugar a Vegeta haciendo que se quejara de dolor, Vegeta quiso responder pero de nuevo recibió la misma patada pero en su cara. Entonces los dos se dieron un golpe cada uno en sus rostros quienes retrocedieron un poco.

Goku estaba respirando profundo mientras apenas podía pararse de pie, mientras Vegeta se quedaba sin energías para poder seguir peleando, tenia una expresión de rabia

'_N-No puedo creerlo…Se supone que soy el invicto Vegeta, no debe estar pasando. Se supone que en ponerme rubio puedo vencer a cualquiera…pero este mocoso'_

Goku estaba se ponía en pose de pelea esperando el próximo movimiento de Vegeta, el mencionando furioso decide hacer una de las técnicas mas peligrosas que aprendió.

"NO PERDERE ANTE UN MOCOSO COMO TU!" Grito Vegeta para dar vuelo hacia arriba y juntar sus manos para cargar una energía poderosa. La gente se asusto mucho, pocos se fueron de ese lugar ya que sentía un gran peligro al ver ese niño volando y cargando demasiada energía en sus manos. Pan y Pack se sorprendieron sobre todo Pan que ese niño esta a punto de destruir la arena por completo. Goku se mostraba una expresión seria para ponerse en posición y juntar sus manos haciendo lo mismo como Vegeta.

"G-Goku…" Dijo Pan al ver esa posición, el descendiente Son esta haciendo la técnica mas poderosa de la escuela de la Tortuga, El Kamehameha.

"VEGETA, DETENTE AHORA MISMO!" Gritaba la mama de Vegeta pero fue en vano, la ira de Vegeta había dominado su mente que ya no podía razonar. En verdad quiere matar a ese niño.

"Ka…me…Ha…Me…"

"GALICK…"

"HAAAAA!"

"HOOO"

Gritaron ambos guerreros impulsando sus manos hacia adelante haciendo que ambos ataques chocaran entre sí. La potencia era tal que el suelo debajo de ellos comenzaba a destruirse y elevarse salvajemente incluso se sentían temblores. A veces parecía que el Kame hame ha de Goku tomaba ventaja pero el Galick Ho de Vegeta también lo hacia, ambos saiyajines mandaban mas poder a sus ataques mientras se mantenían en posición y apretaban los dientes.

"¡VEGETA!"

"¡GOKU!"

Goku estaba quedando sin energías como también Vegeta pero el descendiente del príncipe no se dejaría ganar por lo cual daría todo de si mismo. Pan se quedaría sorprendida por el poder de los dos Demi-Saiyajines. Pero en realidad Goku se quedaba sin ideas.

'_No sere el mismo debilucho de antes…me hare más fuerte para demostrarle a los demás que puedo superar mis limites!' _Pensaba Goku mientras el daba un grito muy fuerte haciendo que el KameHameHa se haría mas grande.

Vegeta veía como el Kamehameha superaba sin problema a su Galick Ho. Viendo como la energía celeste deshizo su técnica viendo como el kamehameha está por alcanzar pero de repente la técnica celeste desapareció y se vio a Goku frente de el alzando su brazo. Vegeta no pudo esquivar ese golpe y fue mandado hacia al suelo fuera de la plataforma. Pan, Pack y la mama de Vegeta se quedaron boca abierto como Goku derroto a Vegeta.

'_L-Lo logre abuelita…pude superar mis limites…" _Pensaba felizmente Goku hasta estrellarse al suelo de la plataforma.

"Y el g-ganador de este torneo de artes marciales es…SON GOKU!" Grito el Locutor, la gente que se quedo ahí gritaron de emoción de ver unos de los combates más peligrosos y épico de las artes marciales.

"G-Goku!" Exclamaron Pack y Pan quienes fueron hacia a Goku quien estaba muy lastimado. Se vio como unos paramédicos fueron a los dos concursantes del torneo para llevarlos a hospital.

"Goku! Lo lograste! Ganastes!" Decía Pack con felicidad que Goku haya ganado

Pero en si, el sujeto quien presencio todo el combate, vio como ese niño con bandana fue el ganador del torneo, el sujeto sonrió un poco para luego marcharse del lugar.

"Al parecer encontré el espécimen perfecto de la raza Saiyajin…"

**EN LA ENFERMERIA DEL TORNEO.**

Goku se andaba vendado en su cuerpo acostado en una cama.

"No puedo creerlo, Goku eso fue muy arriesgado pero pudiste derrotar a Vegeta una vez por todas y eso en tu primer torneo." Exclamo Pack quien andaba preocupado en el estado de su amigo.

"Gracias Pack." Dijo Goku con una sonrisa

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Goku. Pudiste enfrentar ese miedo de ser derrotado." Decia Pan con mucha felicidad

"Muchas Gracias Abuelita. Te prometo de hacerme muy fuerte para poder superar mis limites." Dijo Goku con mucha determinación.

* * *

**Un mes despues**

Era un dia normal como cualquier otro, había pasado un mes completo después que Goku Jr. Había ganado el torneo de artes marciales, ahora Goku podía interactuar con muchos mas de sus compañeros de clase y mas con su mejor amigo Pack, Goku ya era amigo del grupo de Pack quienes se habían enterado que Goku pudo derrotar al invicto guerrero mas fuertes de sus edades, Vegeta. El descendiente Son se había vuelto popular después de ganar dicho torneo tanto así que lo respetaban y lo consideran como el mas fuerte de la escuela.

Pack y Goku se encontraba en las calles caminando mientras platicaban

"No puedo creer que te hayas vuelto muy popular en toda la escuela Goku, te pareces toda una celebridad." Decia entre risas Pack mientras le daba palmadas a Goku

"Creo que es la primera vez que consigo muchos amigos en este dia." Decía Goku riendo nerviosamente. Entonces Goku se paro, Pack se extraño ante esa acción.

"Sabes, ha pasado muchas cosas Pack, pensaba que nunca sería muy fuerte pero ahora puedo confiar en mismo y podre demostrarle a todo el mundo que puedo superar mis propios límites." Decía Goku mientras miraba el suelo.

"Goku, no se si pueda demostrarlo a todo el mundo entero pero pase lo que pase te apoyare amigo." Decía Pack, ambos se estrecharon sus manos en señal de amistad. Entonces los dos continuaron caminando, pero derrepente el saiyajin choco con alguien haciendo que cayera.

"L-Lo siento mucho." Decía Goku con mucha pena

"No pasa nada. Yo debería disculparme" Decía una voz masculina. El sujeto se levanto y vio a Goku "Espera, no es usted Son Goku?" Pregunto el hombre

"S-Si soy yo." Decía Goku nerviosamente.

"Increíble, pude conocer al ganador de unos de los torneos mas populares e importantes del mundo." Decía el sujeto apenando a Goku quien se rascaba la cabeza.

"Jejeje m-muchas gracias." Decía Goku apenado

"Dime Goku-kun, como se siente de haber ganado aparte de haber derrotado al invicto Vegeta." Pregunto el sujeto con una pizca de emoción

"P-Pues no sabria decirle, solo participar para poder superar mis limites y demostrarle a la gente que puedo derrotar a cualquiera."

"Con que demostrarle a gente? Eh? Dime Goku-Kun. Usted ha escuchado sobre el torneo campal "Killing Bites"?" Pregunto el sujeto

"Eh…no ni idea, no conozco todos los torneo que se transmite en mi casa." Decía Goku

"Bueno déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Shido Reiichi y busco participante en todo el mundo guerreros que puedan participar y dejame decirle que usted, Goku-kun, cumple con todo los aspectos de poder participar." Decía el sujeto Shido con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pero…en consiste el torneo?" Pregunto Goku…

"Bueno el torneo "Killing Bites" consiste en que varios participantes con poderes extraordinarios participan cada año donde todos los combatientes lucha en equipos de 3 o 4, donde el ultimo equipo en pie gana. Simple no?" Dijo Shido

"Torneo Campal?... No lo se."

"Entonces el equipo que gane, recibirá 100 millones de Zeni aparte si quiere podra ser reconocido por el mundo el ser mas fuerte del todo mundo. Que me dice, Goku-Kun?" Decía Shino

"Emm…Suena asombroso el torneo pero n-necesito pensarlo…" Dijo Goku

"Entiendo…en todo caso tenga." Dijo Shido dándole a Goku una tarjeta con el nombre del sujeto junto a un numero "Cuando usted lo tenga decidido llámanos. Esperaremos su llamada, Goku-Kun." Dijo Shido para después marcharse. "Sobre todo, felicidades en su victoria." Dijo el sujeto yéndose del lugar.

Pack se quedo algo pálido como no confiaba en ese sujeto pero Goku se quedo viendo en la tarjeta que le dio Shido.

**En la casa de la familia Son.**

"Killing Bites? No se nieto, nunca he escuchado ese nombre y sobre todo lo que podria tratarse."

"Pero abuelita, yo quiero superar mis limites aparte quiero enfrentar a sujetos fuertes pero demostrarles que puedo derrotar a cualquier oponente. Eso lo que quiso mi abuelito Goku, no?" Pregunto Goku mientras veía la tarjeta.

"Si…el abuelito Goku le gustaba pelear sin importar que tan fuerte eran sus oponentes, pero aun asi quieres participar a ese tipo de torneo?" Pregunto Pan mientras veía a Goku preocupada. Goku le demostró a Pan que pudo derrotar a otro supersaiyajin pero el descendiente del príncipe tenia su edad, las historias y rumores sobre ese torneo era vil y cualquier participante podría morir en el intento. Aunque Goku podía dominar esa transformación, no estaba segura si tenia la valentía y la fuerza para combatir a oponentes que podrían superar a un supersaiyajin.

Goku solo pensaba que podría ponerse en prueba que tan fuerte se había vuelto, era una oportunidad para poder si que tan lejos podría llegar sus limites.

"Estoy Seguro. Les demostrare una vez por todas al mundo que soy fuerte y no un niño lloron!" Dijo Goku mirando a su abuelita con mucha determinación y una sonrisa de valentía en su rostro, Pan en breve momento recordó esa sonrisa tan determinada de su abuelito Goku que pudo derrotar a Baby, a super 17 y los dragones malignos.

"Jejeje, no puedo negar esa sonrisa de valentía en tu rostro."

"Gracias Abuelita!" Dijo Goku agarrando el teléfono de la casa y marcando al numero de Shido. "Emm Bueno…Soy yo Goku"

"_Goku-Kun, va poder participar en nuestro torneo Killing Bites?"_

"Si…Participare"

"_Muy Bien Goku-Kun, nuestro torneo comenzara dentro de dos meses, en un mes le marcaremos de vuelta para poder registrarlo en nuestro torneo, por ahora aprovecha en entrenar dentro de ese mes. Suerte Goku-Kun. Nuestra "agenda" está feliz de su participación. __***BEEP***__"_

"Y bien? Que dijeron?" Pregunto Pan

"Dice que tendre que esperar dentro de un mes para que yo pueda registrarme y poder participar. Pero en ese tiempo me dijo que tengo que entrenar y no se si puedas entrenarme." Dijo Goku

"Mmmm…creo que necesitas un entrenamiento de verdad…y se cual ese lugar."

**DESPUES DE UN RATO**

Goku y Pan andaban en el avión personal donde volaban sobre un océano. Goku podía ver el inmenso océano que rodeaba toda la vista.

"Abuelita aun no me has dicho donde vamos?" Pregunto el descendiente Son

"Vamos a con unos de los maestro que entreno tu abuelito. Y ahí esta" Dijo Pan, Goku vio a lo lejos una pequeña isla donde se encontraba una casa rosada. Entonces el avión se aterrizo en la isla. Los dos Sons bajaron del avión para poder caminar hacia la puerta de la casa donde arriba decía "Kame House".

"Maestro Roshi! Soy yo Pan!" Grito Pan hacia la casa tocando la casa.

"Ya voy!" Grito una voz masculina pero también una voz muy vieja. En la casa salió un hombre de tamaño pequeño, tenia unos anteojos azules, tenia barba y calvo. Se apoyaba en una clase palo. Ese viejo era el maestro de Goku, el maestro Roshi.

"Miren que esta aquí, la adorable Pan." Dijo el maestro Roshi

"Igualmente, después de estos años, sigue siendo el mismo viejo pervertido." Decía Pan con una sonrisa burlona

"Jejeje, es mi personalidad que los destaca después de todo. En todo caso, que les atrae por aquí?" Pregunto el maestro Roshi

"Bueno, a Goku le invitaron a participar en torneo campal y quiere aprender nuevas técnicas antes de participar." Dijo Pan, el maestro Roshi vio al joven Saiyajin, el cual el maestro sonrio.

"Jejeje, He visto su combate y fue muy interesante de poder convertirte en super Saiyajin como también dominar mi tecnica. Te felicito muchacho." Dijo el maestro Roshi dando palmadas en los hombros de Goku

"G-Gracias, es cierto que usted enseño a mi abuelito Goku aquí?" Pregunto Goku muy curioso

"Por supuesto muchacho, su abuelo vino aquí de niño para poder aprender mucho de la energía del Ki como también otras técnicas." Dijo el maestro Roshi

"Wow, increíble!" Exclamo Goku de la emoción

"Si, también tengo técnicas podría enseñarte pero creo que no son suficientes." Dijo Pan

"Pero a que se debe que quiera entrenar aquí? Yo que se, no hay enemigos que amenacen a la tierra" Pregunto el maestro Roshi

"B-Bueno. Se debe que me invitaron a ese torneo y podre participar pero me dijeron que tengo que entrenar todo un mes para fortalecerme en ganar ese torneo."

"Interesante, pero por algo te invitaron. Porque sera?" Pregunto el maestro

"Dicen que tengo los aspectos que tengo para poder participar, también lo dude pero mi meta es demostrar a todo el mundo que puedo superar mis limites." Dijo Goku con mucho determinación.

"Jejeje, bueno creo que podre entrenarte. Esta bien, muchacho te entrenare con gusto." Dijo Roshi sonriendo

"Gracias Maestro Roshi!"

"No hace falta decirlo muchacho."

Y asi fue como comenzó Goku Jr. A entrenar con el maestro Roshi y con Pan para entrenar antes del comienzo del torneo campal Killing Bites!

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

_"En las noticias del capital del Oeste, el ex-invicto de los torneos: Vegeta Brief, ha dejado de pelear desde el ultimo torneo de las artes marciales #64. Se sabe que el Joven Vegeta estará en HIATUS de los torneos. En otras noti-"_

El saiyajin llamado Vegeta como también el descendiente del Rey y principe de los Saiyajines, Vegeta estaba molesto aun con su primer derrota contra un mocoso, el pensaba en las mil maneras de matarlo o golpearlos. Su primera derrota no solo afecto su carrera de combatiente si no a su séquitos de seguidores después que se enteraran que Vegeta dejara las peleas en un buen rato.

En ese momento la madre de Vegeta entro en su habitación para ver como esta su hijo

"Vegeta…Vegeta estas bien?" Dijo la madre de Vegeta

"…Si mama…estoy bien…"

"Vegeta, se como se sientes. Es normal que te sientas molesto tras tu primer derrotar pero-"

"Mama, por favor…no quiero hablar del tema…" Dijo Vegeta levantándose de su cama para agarrar una chamarra azul. "Solo dejalo…por favor…" Despues de eso se marcho de su casa lo cual dejo su mama preocupada porque esa derrota afecto mucho en su personalidad.

**AFUERA EN LAS CALLES**

Vegeta estaba caminando en las calles sin rumbo fijo mientras pensaba porque no pudo derrotar un mocoso en ese torneo donde su números de victorias invictas se derrumbo. Vegeta estaba bien pensativo quien no se dio cuenta que tropezó con una chica que aparenta tener unos 18 años.

"Ow…"

"Perdon…" Exclamo Vegeta muy crudo para seguir su camino

"Oye fíjate donde cami-" No termino de hablar la chica ya que ella reconoció ese cabello mas su rostro.

"E-Espera! No eres tu…Vegeta Brief?" Pregunto la chica, entonces Vegeta se detuvo y vio la chica

"Si y que?" Dijo Vegeta de muy mala gana

"KAWAIIII…Emmm...perdona molestarte pero soy muy fan de ti!" Dijo la chica muy emocionada

"Fan de mi? Hmph Creo que mi seguidores aun no han desaparecido de todo." Dijo Vegeta un poco melancólico

"Y bueno…emmm…demonios….no se que decir…" Decía la chica muy nerviosa.

"Si no tienes nada que decir me largo." Dijo Vegeta para largarse pero antes que lo hiciera la chica hablo de nuevo

"E-Espera…al menos puedo hablar contigo…" Dijo la chica un poco apenada

"…Ya que…después de todo no tengo nada que hacer…" Al oir que Vegeta dijo eso la chica se emociono mucho

**EN EL PARQUE**

Los dos se encontraban caminando mientras se podía ver mucha gente caminando y platicando también

"Oye, al menos puedo saber tu nombre.

"S-Si…creo que se olvido…Mi nombre es Eruza, Nakanishi Eruza!"

"Hmmm…." Vegeta miro a Eruza quien vestia unos pantalones de vestir y una blusa. "Si eres fan de mi…Que sabes de mi?"

"Emm B-Bueno se que ganaste desde tu participaciones en diferentes torneos sin que nadie te derrotaran hasta-"

"Si…Lo se…es mejor que no hables de eso…" Dijo Vegeta un poco molesto.

"S-Si…tienes razón, pero aun así sigo siendo fan de ti. Sin importar si ganes o pierdas." Dijo Eruza

"Hmph… " Vegeta y Eruza seguían caminando pero fueron de repente detenidos por una voz.

"ERUZA!" Grito una voz masculina detrás de ellos, Vegeta y Eruza se voltearon para ver a un hombre musculoso que lleva una camiseta sin tirantes y que se mostraba su abdomen, tenia cabello largo rubio.

"H-Hermano!" Exclamo Eruza mientras miraba al sujeto quien resulta ser su hermano.

"Que te he dicho sobre ir a lugares que no te corresponde?!" Grito su hermano

"Lo siento hermano…" Dijo Eruza apenada siendo regañada frente de su Idolo

"…Hmph…Vegeta Brief…ex Invicto de los torneos de artes marciales…" Dijo el hermano de Eruza

"Y quien que se supone que eres tu?" Pregunto Vegeta con una pizca de molestia…

"Si quieres saber es Nakanishi Taiga…aun que no se si te sirva de algo conocerme después de tu macha en tu nombre."

"A que te refieres con eso?" Pregunto Vegeta molesto

"Digo que no quiero imaginar que un niño como tu fuese derrotado por alguien que es prácticamente mas fuerte que t-ARK!" Taiga no pudo de terminar de decir su frase ya que Vegeta en una gran velocidad agarro la muñeca de Taiga retorciéndola.

"Te dire un cosa y quiero que te lo grabes en tu cabeza, JAMAS me compares un mocoso como Goku!" Exclamo Vegeta muy enojado mientras retorcía la muñeca de Taiga

"M-Maldito niño!" Decía Taiga entre cortada, intentaba de librarse del agarre de Vegeta pero con mas intentaba no podía.

"Vegeta-Kun Detente!" Decía Eruza intentando detener a Vegeta quien estaba punto de romper la mano de Taiga hasta que-

"Creo que es suficiente Joven Vegeta." Dijo una voz masculina, Vegeta miro de donde provenía esa voz y vio un hombre en traje de negocio con lentes. "Ya le demostró al Joven Taiga su asombrosa fuerza." Lo decía con una sonrisa.

"Quien eres tu?" Pregunto Vegeta viendo serio al señor

"Por supuesto, mi nombre es Shinada Masanobu y soy director general de la empresa Yatsubishi Zaibatsu. Perdone que el joven Taiga lo haya provocado por pasar un mal día." Dijo el hombre llamado Shinada

"Hmph que le importa si tengo un mal dia?" Pregunto Vegeta aun agarrando a Taiga

"No en absoluto pero me gustaría hablar con usted. Pero podría ser muy amable en soltar al joven Taiga" Dijo Shinada

Vegeta sin problema solto a Taiga quien se separo unos metros para luego mover su muñeca para acomodarlo y calmar el dolor.

"Perdónenos en que esta en muy mal humor pero esto es importante que lo sepa." Dijo Shinada

"Escúpelo entonces pues…" Dijo Vegeta molesto

"Veras, nosotros estamos buscando mas participantes en torneo campal llamado Killing Bites"

"…Continua…" Dijo Vegeta un poco interesado

"Como vera, el torneo consiste que un equipo ya sea d lucha a muerte para poder quedar en pie como el ultimo equipo vivo. El equipo ganador obtendrá un 100 millones de Zenis como también reconocimiento del todo el mundo con el guerrero mas fuerte del mundo." Decía Shinada

"…No me interesa…" Dijo Vegeta sorprendiendo a Shinada

"P-Porque joven Vegeta?"

"Mi familia gana mas que eso y por cada semana, en si la corporación Capsula es la mas poderosa que cualquier fama, y aunque tuviera que luchar, en teoría no ganaría nada…entonces no me interesa en absoluto…" Dijo Vegeta pensando de irse de nuevo a su casa.

'_Hmph al menos ya no tengo que lidiar un mocoso como este niño…' _Pensaba Taiga algo satisfecho que Vegeta no quiera participar

'_Yo quise que Vegeta-Kun se uniera en mi equipo…Oni-chan Baka' _Pensaba algo frustada Eruza

Shinada tenia que actuar rápido ya que Vegeta era su boleta hacia una victoria absoluta entonces pensó en decir una noticia que de seguro Vegeta participara sin dudarlo.

"Sabes Joven Vegeta…Se confirma que el ganador del torneo de artes marciales también participara en el torneo de Killing Bites…"

Vegeta se detuvo, entonces se volteo con una expresión seria. "Espero que no esta mintiendo anciano…" Dijo Vegeta Serio

"No Joven Vegeta, el ganador Son Goku participara también al torneo. Me imagino en una revancha…o no?" Pregunto Shinada

Vegeta lo estaba pensado por unos segundo…hasta que lo decidió

"Esta bien participare…"

"Muchas Gracias Joven Vegeta, de seguro nos vendrá bien afiliarnos con la corporación capsula para que su nombre queda marcado en generaciones." Dijo Shinada

Vegeta se quedo callado, hasta que fue sorprendido por un abrazo por parte de Eruza

"Que bien! Vegeta estará en Mi equipo!" decía Eruza muy feliz, Vegeta ni se inmuto por eso.

"Hmph" Taiga no dijo nada solo se molesto por tal declaración de Vegeta

'_Pronto me las pagaras por tal humillación que me hiciste pasar, Son Goku, cueste lo que me cueste…'_

* * *

Ya habían pasado un mes entero, Goku había entrenado sin parar con el maestro Roshi junto con Pan quienes le enseñaban a Goku algunas técnicas mas practicos como también mas complejos. Le ensañaron el control total del ki, como el vuelo, el masenko, perfeccionando el Kamehameha, el sentido del Ki entre otras mas.

"Sorprendente muchacho, has dominado todas las técnicas que te enseñe y las has perfeccionado." Decía el maestro Roshi impresionado

"G-Gracias Muchacho!" Dijo Goku apenado

De repente en el celular de Goku estaba sonando, entonces el atendió el llamado

"Si…si estoy listo…de acuerdo!" Entonces Goku colgó el celular "Dice que tendre que irme de la ciudad"

"Y esta vez, seguro que quieres continuar Goku?" Pregunto Pan

"Si, estoy determinado en ganar!" Dijo Goku con el mismo rostro de determinación de su abuelito Goku

"Muchacho, antes que te vayas tengo algo especialmente para ti." Dijo Roshi para sacar un atuendo anaranjado y se la dio a Goku "Te regalo el uniforme oficial de la escuela de la tortuga y espero que vengas muchachas muy bue-" El maestro Roshi no pudo ya que recibio un golpe por parte de Pan

"Con tal que tenga ese Gi es suficiente Maestro." Dijo Pan algo molesta

"Esta bueno pues…" Decía el maestro sobándose su cabeza

"Gracias maestro Roshi!" Agradecio el descendiente Son

**Después un rato**

"Suerte en tu torneo muchacho!" Se despedia el maestro Roshi

"Gracias Maestro!" Decía Goku

La familia Son fueron al aeropuerto que estaba cerca de la ciudad, de ahí se encontraba Pack después de enterarse que se ira lejos de la ciudad. En el aeropuerto estaba algunos de los amigos de Goku junto con Pack que estaba despedirse y desearle suerte en su torneo.

"Goku, aunque dudo de ese torneo, te apoyare desde aquí para que puedas ganar." Dijo Pack

"Gracias Pack."

"Te voy extrañar amigo!"

"Igual yo!" Pack y Goku se dieron un fuerte abrazo de amistad

"Antes que te vayas, ten esto." Dijo Pan dándole la esfera del dragón de cuatro estrellas. "Mi abuelito decía que esto es de buena suerte y mejor que lo tengas para que puedas hacerte mas fuerte." Decía Pan mientras veía a Goku

"Si abuelita, te prometo que jamás lo perderé" Decía Goku

"_**VUELO A JAPÓN ESTA ABORDO"**_

"Bueno es momento de despedirme!" Decía Goku mientras se despedia de sus amigos

"Señora Pan, usted cree que es buena idea dejar a Goku a un torneo que no conocemos?" Dijo Pack preocupado

"Si, lo se, pero aun asi. Mi nieto heredo las ansias de encontrar oponentes fuertes de su abuelito." Decía Pan mientras veía como se iba su nieto y se mostro una imagen de su abuelito Goku caminando al horizonte.

"Y tengo con toda seguridad que Goku podrá ganar…"

CONTINUARA.


End file.
